Harvey
|creator(s) = Jonathan Trueman |uk/us_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |name = Harvey |title = Harvey the Crane Engine |nicknames = * Cranky on Wheels |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Daisy * Samson |basis = Dübs Crane Tank No. 4101 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Crane tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0CT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 40 mph |designer(s) = Dübs & Co. |builder(s) = Dübs & Co. |year_built = c.1901 |number = NWR 27 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Harvey is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. He is involved in repair, recovery and industrial jobs on the railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Harvey first came to the island, the engines said he looked different and all of them except Thomas did not trust him, but when he saved Percy after an accident with some Troublesome Trucks at Bulgy's Bridge, they realised that Harvey's difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the Shunting Yards, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey has helped after many accidents, but he could not do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help. Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However, Porter helped Harvey see the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he was not paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. He also helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. Harvey teamed up with Samson with collecting trackside scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired and building The Earl's new Dinosaur Park. Diesel tried to make mischief between him and Daisy by saying that the other was boasting about being unique. However, this led to the two becoming good friends. Also, when a branch got stuck in his gears, Harvey tried to fix the problem himself, only to make himself derail in a tunnel. After he was repaired, he spun his crane fast enough to throw a crate all the way to a dock worker. He later did the same thing again after Rebecca told him how cool he looks with his crane while helping Bill and Ben clear up the accident. Personality Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very odd shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a tendency to throw a load if he gets excited enough. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident and offer words of care, comfort and advice. Technical Details Livery Harvey is painted maroon with yellow and red lining and brown, square, wooden buffers. His name is written in yellow on his sides and the number "27" is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Basis Harvey is based on Dübs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy", built in Glasgow, Scotland. "Dubsy" is presently based at the Foxfield Railway in Blythe Bridge, Staffordshire, England. Harvey'sBasis.PNG|Harvey's Basis Appearances Television Series= , Toby's Windmill , Bad Day at Castle Loch, Peace and Quiet and Three Cheers for Thomas * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake , Thomas Gets it Right , Fish and Emily's Adventure * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Rainbow and Thomas' New Trucks * 'Series 10' - Edward Strikes Out * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Lighthouse * 'Series 12' - Excellent Emily and Saved You! * 'Series 17' - Gone Fishing and Thomas' Shortcut * 'Series 18' - Toad's Adventure , Samson Sent for Scrap and Millie and the Volcano * 'Series 20' - Bradford the Brake Van and Blown Away * 'Series 21' - A Most Singular Engine, Stuck in Gear and Emily in the Middle * 'Series 22' - What Rebecca Does Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Salty and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Determination * Calling All Engines! - Trying and Together * Series 9 - Brave, Pride and Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 10 - H is for Harold, Navigation and Strength * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You * Series 19 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Race - You Can Only Be You * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Series 22 - All the Girls Around the World and Let's Dream Learning Segments * Series 8 - Steamies and Diesels Sounds and Helping One Another * Calling All Engines! - Which Engine for Which Job? * Series 10 - Right Sized Engine for the Job }} |-|Other Media= , Harvey to the Rescue!, Castle Celebrations!, Bridges and Crane Strain! * 2004 - Monster Mistake!, Crash Splash! , Sky Shapes, Percy the Pirate, Travelling Thomas, Salty's Tales and Percy and the Dragon * 2005 - Winter Watch, Super Slider , Hooray, Henry , Percy and the Big Mistake , The Dinosaur , Stranded and Too Wet * 2006 - First-class Carriage , Fun and James , Splendid Sight Snow Shapes and Disgusted Diesels * 2007 - Helpful Harvey, Driver's Decorations!, The Scottish Connection , Look and Hook, Edward Strikes Out , Hooked Up and BoCo the Brave * 2008 - Snow Trouble! , Thomas and the Lighthouse! , The Ice Train! , Big is Beautiful and Harvey's Hook * 2009 - Spring Special and Spring Time Special * 2010 - Disgusted Diesels , Creepy Causeway and Thomas and the Rainbow! * 2011 - Rosie's Rocks , Salty's Surprise!, Taking a Break , Rosie's Really Useful Scrap! and Animal Adventure * 2012 - Hooray for Henry , Jack's Tracks! , Sand Express and Message Mix-Up! * 2013 - A Friend in Need, Spencer's Statue, Hover Bother! , Coal and Treacle , The Railway Rink and The Seaside Special * 2014 - Thomas Takes a Shortcut and Harvey the Crane Engine Harvey also appeared in the magazine stories, Harvey Saves the Harvest!, Mighty Magnet!, Stone Signal, Sunny Smile and The Open Top Bus. Annual Stories * 2013 - Gordon's Shortcut Books * 2006 - Harvey * 2007 - Murdoch and Harvey to the Rescue * 2008 - The Close Shave * 2015 - Thomas and the Volcano }} Audio Files Whistles Trivia * Excluding Percy's workshop friends and The Märklin Engine, Harvey is the 27th standard gauge engine introduced in the television series, which corresponds with his number, although Salty was introduced before him. * Harvey's face was inspired by Desperate Dan, from The Dandy comics, minus the stubble. * Harvey is the only character created by Jonathan Trueman that is not related to Jack and the Pack. * Keith Wickham gives Harvey a Scottish accent, reflecting his basis' origins. * In the twelfth series episode, Saved You!, Harvey appeared without a CGI Series face. However, a magazine had two images from this episode showing Harvey with one. These same pictures appeared again in the annual story Gordon Takes a Shortcut. * One of Harvey's models was on display at Drayton Manor, but was returned to HiT Entertainment. * One of Harvey's face masks (Production-made) was sold from The Prop Gallery. Two of his face masks were sold to the Top Props preservation group. * Much of Harvey's merchandise incorrectly depicts him as brown instead of red and with black buffers instead of brown. * According to The Official Website and merchandise bios, Harvey's favourite location is the Sodor Waterworks. * From the seventh to twelfth series, Harvey had at least two face masks: furious and sleeping; that were never used on-screen. However, his furious face mask was used in a rare picture from the seventh series episode, Peace and Quiet. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Adventures * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy * Nakayoshi * New Block * Capsule Collection * Wood References de:Harvey es:Harvey he:הארווי hu:Harvey ja:ハーヴィー pl:Hubcio ru:Харви zh:哈维 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge